White Rose
by LordBoyar
Summary: A lot has changed in Gravity Falls. Preston Northwest is a fugitive, his daughter returns home every summer, just to see the twins. Specifically, one twin. And maybe, just maybe, that's a reason he keeps coming back. Yet this time, someone else has an ulterior motive; one with some unexpected consequences.
1. chapter 1

2012

"Open it the next time you miss Gravity Falls."

He sat on the bus, next to his sister. He didn't want to leave; he'd made friends here, good friends. Maybe he'd wished that some would have become more than friends, maybe it was just his brain in its sea of hormones. She'd told him nicely, and he didn't know whether he was hurt or relieved.

He opened the envelope. Inside, a piece of paper. He smiled, noticing all the friends he'd made over the summer had signed it. Wendy, Pacifica, Robbie, even Deputy Durland. In the middle, in large black writing, it simply said four words. See you next summer.

It was a long trip to Piedmont. Almost straight back to school as well. She'd pretended to be asleep, waiting for Dipper to sleep. She wanted to read his journal, since he'd been writing all his secrets there.

She flicked through the pages, before noticing one he'd earmarked. Pacifica Northwest. He'd been scribbling all over the page, conflicted feelings displayed for anyone to read. Her eyes were drawn to a sketch of her he'd made, which she found cute but also slightly creepy. Underneath, he'd crossed something out. That there maybe was 'some vibe between them'. She giggled. Who knows, maybe there was. Something else was there; he thought 'she looked kind of okay in an evening dress'. No wonder he'd crossed it out, it was surprising that he'd even admit it here.

She closed the journal, but not before she took a photo of the page. Sliding it back into the backpack, she saw the state line in the distance. They were on their way home.

2015

Every summer, Dipper and Mabel had gone to Gravity Falls. Every summer, Mabel waited for Dipper to tell Pacifica how he felt. She tried to subtly hint to him that it would go well, but she never found a way without telling him that she knew about what he'd written.

Still, that was three years ago. He should have been over it by now. Either that, or he really did have feelings for her. Holding out over three years, or given up long ago.

Maybe he was just nervous, not wanting to ask when he was so uncertain. After all, it would be a difficult relationship, with her life stuck between here and Canada. Her father had fled, following a look at his books by the IRS. He'd been fudging the books, evading his tax for years. The minute he stepped back into the country, he'd be arrested.

Despite this, Pacifica still insisted on spending her summers in the small Oregon town where she'd grown up. She was a Northwest, after all. Even if her family hadn't really founded the town, she still had a special connection to the place. The best part about it was that her parents were never there. She was free to do as she pleased; as far away from that wretched bell her father still carried in his coat pocket. Well, that, and all of her friends were here. The first true friend she'd made. Dipper Pines.

A high pitched tone rang in her ear. She couldn't hear anything other than it. Groggily, she tried to get up only to find her hands were bound. She'd been hit on the head, from behind. It still stung.

"Pacifica Northwest. We know who your father is. Call him."

She looked the hooded man in the eye.

"Here's your phone."

She spat at him, only to be slapped. Glaring at her interrogator, she picked up the phone. She dialed the number, smirking slightly when the contact came up with 'Pure Evil'. She pressed the green button, letting the phone ring.

"Hello, Pacifica?"

"Dad… there's a problem…"

"Why, darling? What's the problem?"

She moved to speak, but her phone was snatched from her hands.

"Two million Euros, or your daughter dies. We know you have the money. Cash."

He hung up, before removing the SIM. Dropping the phone, he crushed it under his heel.

"Hey! You piece of shit, that was my phone!"

She wriggled as he ripped off a section of gaffer tape, placing it over her mouth.

"Don't go anywhere." he said sarcastically.

She shot up in her bed. Her nightmares were getting worse; this was the second one in the same number of days. She got out of the bed, dressing herself in a monogrammed silk robe, trimmed with purple synthetic fur. Walking over to the en-suite bathroom, she opened the medicine cabinet. Opening a little orange container on the bottom shelf, she swallowed two pills, before washing it down with a bottle of mineral water from the mini-fridge embedded in the wall by her bed. As she waited for the drugs to take her from consciousness, she smiled slightly. She'd be in Gravity Falls tomorrow.

Mabel Pines had almost given up. Dipper, completely blind to her hints, had made no attempt to talk to Pacifica about, well, his feelings. She took out the piece of paper from their first summer there, propping it up against the wall. Leaving the UV light on, she placed it against the desk, so that Pacifica's hidden message was in plain view.

Dipper - when you find this, I guess you can consider it me asking you out on a date. You like coffee?

She smiled. She really had underestimated that girl. Of course, she'd found the message by chance; Dipper had left the light on one night, illuminating the corner of the letter where Pacifica had signed her name. With a heart, no less. She looked over at her sleeping twin brother, with his packed suitcase at the foot of his bed. He'd see it in the morning.

Dipper Pines woke up to find the flickering UV on the desk. The old letter lay beside it, and seeing the signatures brought a smile to his face.

"Fuck, must have left the UV on last night." he sighed, under his breath. Mabel, pretending to be asleep, swore quietly. It would just so happen that the light would die right before he saw it. It was almost as if something wanted her relentless attempts at matchmaking to fail. Still, she faked a yawn before getting out of bed; reaching under for her backpack. Rolling her eyes, she took her case and went downstairs. Maybe it was just fate, messing with every attempt she made to try and get him to notice. Either way, she'd just have to wait again.

The heat had been unbearable over the past few days. Just the other night, she could hear the thunder echo across the city; even so, the water shortage continued. Additionally, they had to put up with the rolling blackouts, which made three hours a night absolutely horrible. She could feel her clothes sticking to her skin. Their parents had dropped them off at the bus station; while they sat in the AC-cooled waiting room, looking for the ancient old bus which would take them up to Oregon. Looking up at the sky, in its morning pale blue, Dipper felt a knot in his stomach. Nervousness. He'd missed his chances over the past two summers; if she was there, he'd ask her. He just had to pray that she was.

A beat-up, frayed old bus sputtered into the station, with the familiar town on its crown. Pulling up opposite them, the old doors creaked open. The joints needed some oil, Dipper thought. He dragged the case up the rusted steps, punching the ticket. He helped Mabel up, taking her case. Taking his seat, next to her as always, he took his headphones out of his backpack. It was going to be a long ride.

Pacifica Northwest had booked a cab to the airport. Crossing the border, she always found it quicker to avoid the queues of truckers, not wanting to cross Washington in an old bus. Instead, she preferred the relatively luxurious journey by air, landing at Portland International. From there, it was a short hop to Gravity Falls. She'd be there within five hours of takeoff, assuming nobody fucked up. She looked at the slender Omega on her wrist, its purple strap adorned with a white face. Her name was on it in gold cursive, delicately laser-cut into the white steel. The sleek, steel hand daintily ticked away, counting down the seconds as a black car pulled up in front of the property. She rolled her eyes; she'd specified behind. Nevertheless, she took her bags down. Her parents had long fired the butler, given that with his frozen assets Preston could no longer have afforded to pay him. Still, despite this, the family had somehow maintained an element of wealth.

The car was German, sleek and elegant yet entirely functional. The leather seats were soft, comfortable even. They seemed to shift with her weight, changing shape to create the smoothest ride. She smiled, leaning back as the car quietly accelerated towards the freeway. The watch hands kept ticking away.

Surprisingly for a short-haul flight, there was an entertainment system on board. She'd been laying back, watching some show about some town in the East, where it turned out some rich kid drowned but was actually murdered. It seemed interesting, but ended up as High School Musical with added murder. She looked out, over the forests that stretched for so many miles. They were only just beginning to descend, and she'd be on the ground in what the captain had described as '30 minutes', but she suspected would be slightly shorter. She could see Portland in the distance, before the glare of the burning sun shone into her eyes. Laying back, she sipped the water she'd been given. She'd be home soon.

"Stand on the yellow line."

The automated system read out its instructions, while Pacifica scanned her passport. The camera descended slowly, focusing on her face.

"Step through."

She complied, dragging her case behind her. She walked into the hall, with her eyes searching for the driver she'd hired earlier. She noticed a board.

P. E. Northwest

Another black car, with tinted windows. Comfortable. Smooth. The watch hands kept ticking down.

The bus rolled into the town. He was surprised it had made it this far, in its state. As he got out, he noticed a black sedan cruising past. He saw the window open, with a purple sleeve resting on the doorframe. Smiling, he realised Pacifica was arriving the same day they had told her that they were. Maybe it meant something; that when he finally got the courage and opportunity to do what he wanted to, she would say yes. Then again, he didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them crushed again.

Mabel nudged her brother.

"Hey, bro-bro, you there? Are you just going to stand there?"

Stan pulled up in the old car, smiling.

"Heh, hey kids! How you been?" He hugged them, smiling. "Wendy said she'd be barbecuing over at the shack tonight, so I guess that's what you're having."

"Sure, why not." Dipper said, trying to sound enthusiastic. He pulled out his phone, texting Pacifica.

Barbecue over at the Shack - Wendy's cooking, she's pretty good at it :p - you coming?

He realised that he hadn't explained how he knew she was in town, but luckily she didn't pick up on it. Maybe she did, but if she did she didn't tell him.

Sure - be great to see everyone! We should catch up :p

Pacifica smiled. She hadn't seen any of them for a while, despite sharing the occasional text with Dipper. And already, he was taking her out to dinner. Well, not quite, but sort of? Did it count? She opened her case, taking out the dress she'd worn when she'd become friends with Dipper. Frowning, she put it down. Too formal; she wanted to look nice without looking like she'd made a massive effort, not like she was headed to a wedding. Instead, she found a gentle purple miniskirt, with a matching top. Wearing her white sneakers, and her old dark purple jacket. She thought about earrings, but decided against them. Looking in the face of her reflection, she swallowed two tablets before smiling nervously.

Pacifica walked up to the Mystery Shack, still attempting to embody the mean girl demeanour she'd mastered so long ago. She saw Dipper, momentarily breaking her act as she hugged him in greeting. She smiled, giggling slightly at the nervous look on his face.

Nobody would mention her family, but she knew they thought about it. She was a Northwest, after all. Sometimes she just wanted to have been born with a different name. No attachment, no prejudice. Wherefore art thou Pacifica? Maybe if her name had been Pacifica Corduroy; or anyone else, really. That name, Northwest… Nothing good ever came from it. Just a history of lies, murder and scandals. Her father had always drilled her on its importance, but what she had learned was not what he meant to teach. She'd always been forced to feel like the family disgrace; she saw it as being the only one with a conscience.

Still, the life of her family's black sheep wasn't all that bad. She had actual friends, not just satellites who wanted to climb up the social ranks. Her parents had made sure that she was never alone, but they couldn't stop her from feeling alone. Or from just generally being lonely. Lonely seemed to be dominating her life lately; it was all she seemed to feel, trapped in the complex in Vancouver.

Dipper broke her off from her deep thoughts, lightly punching her in the arm.

"You know, I didn't realise catching up meant you just staring off into the distance." He chuckled, looking out over the trees to the distant sun. He sighed. "I missed you, you know."

"What, you did?" she smiled. "I guess, well, I missed you too?"

"You can do better than that, Northwest." He laughed. She turned slightly red, before giggling.

"You can be a real piece of work sometimes, Pines."

Suddenly, a voice called from behind them.

"You two lovebirds going to come in for the stuff I cooked, or you just going to stay out here?" Wendy laughed as they both reddened, leaning against the doorframe. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you two were out here making out."

Pacifica glared at her, before giggling with her hand covering her mouth.

"I don't mind," she flirted, smiling at Dipper. "It's not like it's a bad thing, is it?"

"So, guess what I caught these two doing out back?" Wendy teased over the food.

Mabel screamed. "No way! Really, them two? It's finally happening!"

Wendy looked at Mabel as if she was mad. In fairness, she probably was.

"I'm joking? Didn't catch them doing it, anyway." She winked at the now blushing Pacifica, before whispering, "Don't worry, your secret's safe. Well, at least, until Mabel finds out. Then, you're fucked."

"He won't find out?" She asked, tentatively.

"Pacifica, Dipper's romantically blind as a bat. Just, flirt a bit more blatantly and he'll probably get the message." She beamed at Dipper, before addressing the table." What do you all think of the food?"

She was greeted with a murmur of approval, with some nodding. Stan looked up at her, grinning.

"I haven't had a cut this good since I robbed that restaurant in Portland!" He stuffed another piece into his mouth. "How do you get it so tender?"

"Oh, you know, family secret," she chuckled.

Yeah, Pacifica thought. At least yours are pleasant.

"You're sure you don't need a lift? It's getting late."

"Dipper, I'll be fine. It's Gravity Falls, not Detroit." Pacifica hugged him tightly, before turning to walk away. "That was fun, we really should meet up more."

"Yeah," said Dipper, under his breath, "I'd really love to."

She sighed as she walked along the road. It was a good feeling, being home. Unraveling the headphones she'd kept in her coat pocket, she looked up at the stars she'd grown up under, lost in the city smoke when she'd moved. Now, they welcomed her; made her feel comfortable again. For the first time, in a long time, Pacifica Northwest didn't feel alone.

She wandered through the endless forests, struggling to reach out. Looking forward, she could see the glimmer of light at the end; it seemed as far as it had been before. The fragments of light danced in her blonde hair, teasing her to move forward. She tried to advance, willing her body to move, but felt nothing. Looking up hopelessly at the sky, Pacifica noticed it had turned the shade of purple she'd always worn. Hands reached out from below her, grasping at her paralysed body. Slowly, they pulled. Dragging her, underneath the earth.

She woke up again. Following the usual drill, she opened the container and swallowed two. Opening the mineral water, she washed the bitter taste out of her mouth. Grimacing, Pacifica Northwest fell on her bed; returning to the world of the dead.

Dipper Pines couldn't sleep. Like most nights, he just felt like there was a barrier, keeping him awake and away from the rest he craved. He sighed, pulling out a container from underneath his bed. He shoved three in his mouth, downing it with the sip from a small bottle of water he'd taken from the vending machine. Insomnia was a pain, a curse he'd developed over the years. He'd wake up in the morning feeling like he'd never slept, because he hadn't. The pills kept it at bay, but it didn't feel real. He tried not to rely on them, but sleep evaded him without them. He fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes.

He still hadn't told Mabel. He didn't want her worrying about him, because he wanted to protect her from everything that was out there. If she spent her time worrying about him, she'd never be able to live her own life.

She woke up the next day, rubbing her eyes as the harsh red LED shone in her face. She'd woken up early; the sun was only just rising over the forest. She yawned, sitting up with the covers over her lap. Feeling a brief recollection of her dream, she shivered unconsciously. She tried to do everything she could to not feel lonely; she would spend her days with Dipper and Mabel, but she had nothing for her nights. Those, she would have to fight alone. For now, at least. In the future, who knew. Dressing herself in a satin robe she'd left on top of her case, she looked around at the place she had briefly called home. She'd never even had a chance to settle in; even the basic layout was a mystery to her. It was a small, modern affair, located roughly a kilometre from the Shack. That was the one statistic she'd bothered to memorise, despite it only being half a summer's worth. The year after Dipper had made her realise who she actually could be. That had been the first time anyone had offered her a choice in her future; her parents had insisted she carry on the family business, whatever that was, and every advisor she'd ever been made to speak to had said the same. Once, she remembered, her father had asked her to find a husband with a business mindset; he clearly didn't believe that she had what it took to run the firm. Either that, or it was just his outdated view carried around the older members of the GOP. They never seemed able to open their eyes to changing times; no wonder they'd accepted him as a donor before the incident.

She sighed again, before walking along the lobby landing to the kitchen. She'd brought a bag of coffee beans from home, but forgot to get any breakfast. She emptied the bag into the machine, before adding the milk carton she'd picked up last night. She pressed a button, waiting for the brown elixir of life to fill the disposable cup below. She walked back to the bedroom, dressing herself in jeans and a white tank top, before adding a purple jacket. Looking in the mirror, she brushed her hair back, smoothing out any knots and frays. Gently, she sprayed on perfume as she had always done in the mornings; before applying her trademark purple eyeliner. Walking back to the kitchen, she sipped her now perfectly cool coffee, before she walked out of the door to get the fresh air her mind so desperately needed.

Thinking back, it was a sort of ritual for her. Every night she had a bad dream, she'd go for a walk to clear her head. She often found morning air to calm her down, at the very least by making her complain about the freezing cold. Her life just wasn't the same as it had been when she'd been utterly clueless, and there was no way back to that place. However, it had its costs; all those times her father had humiliated her in front of everyone; as he'd indoctrinated her to hide and blush at the ring of his bell. The burning hatred she felt for him conflicted with her pity for his selfish, isolated life.

Still, she'd found a form of solace here. Despite his overbearing presence still in the very air here, there was no sense of his reach; no way for him to grab her and pull her back into his iron clutches.

She'd made it to the hilltop by the time her phone rang. She picked up, leaning on the tree to rest for a second.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Pacifica! It's Dipper."

"Yeah, no shit," she said sarcastically, "when your name popped up I thought Wendy would answer."

"Wow, thanks." He sounded genuinely hurt. "And here I was going to ask if you were planning to do anything today."

"Nah, I don't." She thought about flirting slightly, before deciding against it. "What about you?"

"Thought maybe we could go for a walk or something chill?"

"Nothing like one of your monster hunts to ruin my outfit." She giggled. "Sure, why not."

"Hey, at least you can just re-dye your hair."

"My hair is not fake!" She laughed slightly, knowing that he was only teasing. "I'm naturally blonde, Pines!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Paz. Anyway, I'll pick you up, just text me whenever."

He hung up, and she smiled under the tree. Loneliness wouldn't find her today. She turned, walking back towards the town. Thirty minutes had passed, and no doubt thirty more would follow on her return. Under the ever-growing heat, she couldn't wait to get back.

She turned the A-C on straight away, but it only spat out hot air back into her face. She sighed, knowing it would be a few minutes before it finally did its job. Taking a towel from the rack, she threw it over her shoulder before entering the bathroom. Taking off her jacket, she flung it out of the room, onto her bed. She did the same with the rest of her clothes, leaving them on the floor of the room. Reaching for her phone, she texted Dipper before stepping into the shower. The hot water cascaded onto her shoulders, steaming up the glass as she tenderly washed herself clean.

The doorbell rang.

"It's open, Pines!"

He walked in, searching the building for her.

"Upstairs!"

He walked into her bedroom, before noticing the clothes on the floor. Still, he didn't put two and two together until she stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a purple towel. His eyes were drawn to her slender legs, before he looked away.

"Cheeky," she giggled, "Trust you not to look."

She winked, biting her lower lip as she secretly hoped he would sneak a peek.

They walked back to the Shack, chatting. They were both exhausted from the night's encounters, but neither told the other what had happened. They could just see it in the other's eyes; that something had gone awry since that first summer. Still, they laughed and smiled through, because for once they both had someone to trust, and someone to talk to. While they talked in the gift shop, Dipper pulled two waters out of the vending machine.

"Here, it's kinda hot today." He handed her the bottle, before taking a sip of his own.

"Yeah. You sure you don't wanna come back to my place and watch movies or something? I just, well, don't really want to boil alive today." She smirked slightly, "I don't have any food, though, so that could be a problem."

Dipper laughed at the suggestion, knowing that that was exactly what he wanted to do anyway.

"Don't worry about that. I know just the thing."

It certainly wasn't what she was used to. Her parents had always made sure that she ate food prepared by Michelin chefs, but she never really enjoyed it. Now, however, she found simple joy tucking in to a pepperoni pizza as the two watched Austin Powers. After all, she saw that Dipper was happy, and that was good enough for her. As far as she knew, they were both having a fun time, lying on what has been her parents' bed with a greasy pizza box between them. She'd thrown off her jacket again, and was leaning on his shoulder as they watched. His arm was around her, his hand resting on her exposed skin covered by her hair. She hadn't done anything with it after she'd showered, and it was still a bit wet. He didn't mind, though. Well at least until she flicked it into his face.

"Really?" Dipper asked, trying not to smile.

"What?" Pacifica giggled, "Guess my natural hair got in your face. Oops."

He rolled his eyes, before looking the other way and smiling. This was what he was missing back in Piedmont, someone carefree and fun, someone to talk to. Of course, he could talk to Wendy about some things, and he couldn't say everything to Pacifica, but it felt good to know that someone had your back; especially since he knew that he had hers. Ever since the incident, anyway. No doubt some of her satellites had left her then; he was going to be better than that. Well, of he got the chance, anyway.

When they raised the blinds again, the sun had begun to set. The sky was the familiar pale blue, it's westmost fringes tinged with a gentle orange. A lone cloud drifted above, silhouetted. Higher, vapour trails scattered.

"Well, that was great. Thanks, Paz."

"Yeah, no problem. We should meet up again sometime." Hopefully sometime soon, she thought. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

By the time she got back to the house, it was already dark. She couldn't have spent that long at the Shack, could she? She'd only walked him there, before talking with Mabel and Wendy for a bit. Did it really take a full hour? She knew it felt like time went faster when he was around, but she didn't realise how much by. She walked into her bedroom, smiling at the anarchy of her clothes strewn everywhere. She wouldn't have been allowed to do that at home; then again she wouldn't have been allowed to have Dipper over at home. She undressed, before tossing on a nightgown. The wolves would be kept at bay tonight, she thought, swallowing two pills; falling back into the mindless sleep she unfortunately knew so well.

Dipper paced the attic. He was no psychologist, but her behaviour had to mean something. Maybe she was just acting out, venting everything she couldn't at home; or maybe there was actually something between them. Not a full-fledged two-way crush, but maybe some kind of vibe, a feeling both of them felt. Something that drew them to each other, made both of them feel a need for each other. He sounded crazy, he thought. Still, maybe he'd get some answers tomorrow; he definitely wouldn't get them tonight. He swallowed the pills again, and lay down on his bed. He closed his eyes, smirking.

She followed the same ritual as the previous day, despite having a relatively calm night. The morning skies were pale as she left, yet they'd turned the shade of blue she'd always associated with Dipper by the time she returned. She rolled her eyes; it was either her mind playing tricks with her like it always did, or fate. Pacifica Northwest didn't believe in fate, the first summer with Dipper had taught her that much. Things don't stay forever, she thought. She may have been a Northwest back then, but she didn't fit in with them any more. She checked her phone, to find a new message that hadn't been there when she left.

"Hey, it's me. Going up to the cliffs with Wendy and Mabel, tag along if you want. Meeting at Shack in 15."

Pacifica smiled, glad that he'd asked her to do something with him again, even if it was with his friends as well. Her friends, she reminded herself. They'd had differences in the past, but nothing they couldn't get through. Glancing at her watch, she noticed that message was sent twelve minutes ago.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed, sprinting down the road to the distant building.

The two of them stood in front of the building, waiting while Dipper sorted out his pack. He emerged from the building with a bottle in his hand, tossing it over to Wendy.

"Wasn't Pacifica supposed to be here by now?" Wendy asked, breaking the seal on the bottle.

"Yeah. Not like her to be late." He replied, as Mabel and Wendy giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Well, apart from the fact that she's late for almost everything except when you're there."

Dipper turned bright red. "That is not true!"

"Nah, totally is. Remember that time we invited her for coffee and it took her half an hour to get ready? We had to wait outside for ages."

They dropped the conversation when a panting mess in a purple jacket ran up.

"Sorry I was late; out on a run. Didn't hold you up, did I?"

Dipper moved to reply, to reassure her they didn't, but was interrupted by Mabel.

"You were running… In that?" she asked, indicating Pacifica's jacket and jeans."

"Uhm, yeah, totally." She turned slightly red, before glaring at Mabel.

"Told you so." Wendy whispered to Dipper, teasing. "It might just be me, but I think she's got a little crush on you."

She laughed, before shoving him next to Pacifica as the four walked along the road. She winked at him, before turning back to talk to Mabel.

"What was that about?" Pacifica asked, noting Dipper's uncomfortable look.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Yeah, nothing."

She looked at him, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Pines. It was obviously something,"

"Nope. Nothing."

"You know I'll find out eventually," she giggled as they walked. "May as well tell me now, or I could just ask Wendy. I'm sure she'd be happy to tell me."

Noticing the look on his face, she stopped.

"I'm only joking, Dip. I don't really care. It's just a laugh, if you really don't want to tell me that's cool."

He sighed. I do want to tell you, he thought, just not right now. Not yet.

"It's just, it's not something I wanna talk about just yet." He smiled slightly. "Maybe later, if you're still interested."

"Oh, definitely. Don't think I'm going to let you forget, Pines." She put her arm around him, leaning on his shoulder. "Whatever it is, you know you can talk about it, right?"

Yeah, just not with you, he thought. He didn't say it, though. "Yeah, I do."

She beamed at him, before running up the hill.

"Don't want to fall behind now, do we?"

He laughed, chasing after her.

The group sat together on the grass, overlooking the town in the valley. The air was calm, yet Mabel and Wendy's faces were rife with anticipation as Dipper and Pacifica sat together, his arm on her shoulder. They were definitely a couple in everyone else's eyes; even if they weren't in their own. Mabel had jokingly bet five bucks that they'd end up official in a few days, with Wendy countering with the estimate of one week. Still, whenever they did, and they inevitably would, it would certainly be an interesting couple; could be a power couple for sure.

They were interrupted as Pacifica got up, holding Dipper's hand. Mabel nudged Wendy, preparing to ask for the bet money; as she pulled out her wallet, Wendy sighed; even though they hadn't kissed or said anything to anyone, holding hands counted. They didn't say anything, knowing that it'd be a while before they saw each other again.

They were by a tree, sitting with their backs against it.

"So-" Dipper began, before she interrupted him.

"There's something I wanted to say to you, Pines. Something, well, something personal."

"Uh, sure, shoot."

"Well, I mean, when I first met you, I thought you were just some lame dork." She paused, looking him in the eyes. "But, now I've got to know you… you've made me see the better part of me. And, well, uh, I guess I kinda like you."

"Just to be sure - you are asking me out on a date, right?"

She laughed, punching him lightly. "Of course I am, Dipstick. What do you think, I'm asking you to review my credit portfolio?"

"I - I don't know, it's not every day I get asked out." He nervously smiled, which made her laugh even more.

"You're a dork, you know that? Still hasn't changed."

"Keep going that way, I might just say no." He teased, but she knew she had him hooked.

"My place?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Mabel and Wendy laughed at the distant giggling, while she handed over a crumpled five dollar bill. Definitely official.

They lay in her bed, watching a show Dipper had said was good. She didn't really mind; spending time with Dipper was what she was here for. She pecked him on the cheek, getting up off the bed.

"You want anything, Dipstick?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Suit yourself." She opened a bag of fudge melts, hand-crafted in Switzerland and exported by her father, who stored them in crates in the garage. She had one in the old house, having it mailed to herself a few days earlier. Returning to the bedroom, she popped one in her mouth, smiling slightly. She leaned in towards his lips, giggling slightly when he jokingly pushed her away.

"Why would I want your second hand fudge?"

Feigning hurt, she retorted, "Why wouldn't you?"

He laughed, before leaning back in. "Want me to make it up to you?"

She leaned closer toward him, before teasingly kissing his cheek. "My fudge, Pines. Get your own."

She yelped as he tackled her, giggling.

"Maybe I'll just take it from you." He smiled, before the two finally kissed. For everyone else, it had been 'will they, won't they'; now at least both of them knew they would. He could still taste the fudge in her mouth, which made him smile. She noticed his tongue in her mouth, and pushed away, smiling.

"I told you - my fudge, Pines." She giggled, with her arms around him. "Also, your first, am I? I'm touched."

"Wait - what - how did you know?"

"You're clumsy, Dipstick," she teased, "No experience."

"And you -"

"Remember that guy at that party three years ago with the ghost?" She winked.

"What, the basic blonde kid? Weren't his grandparents Nazis or something?"

Pacifica laughed. "Probably, given that my parents arranged it."

They laughed together, before Dipper noticed the accusing lights of the red clock on the bedside table.

"Shit! I should probably get back."

He moved to get up, only for her to drag him back.

"Please, don't leave me." She said on instinct, before realising the gravity of what she'd just said. "I mean, uh, yeah, sure."

He looked at her. "Everything alright, Paz?"

"Yeah, all good, why?"

"You don't seem like you're okay." He sat down next to her, his arm around her. "It's okay, I'll stay tonight."

She smiled, before she walked into the bathroom.

He'd told Mabel to tell Stan that he was crashing at a friend's place, but she'd no doubt seen through his ruse and spread the word to Wendy. He sighed, before the door opened again. In front of him stood Pacifica, in a satin, laced nightgown. Smiling, he kissed her on the cheek as he smelt her still-wet hair, as she giggled before pulling him into the bed with her.

"Wait, you meant in the same bed?"

"Well obviously, I mean, we are dating, right Pines?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting you to be the kind of person who puts out on a first date."

She slapped him, hard enough to let him know he'd overstepped slightly, but playfully enough to recognise that he'd been teasing. "You're a real piece of work, Dipper Pines." She laughed. "Anyway, get in the bloody bed, I'm freezing!"

She was in the forest again, but she wasn't alone this time. She wasn't lonely any more; that sting couldn't bite her tonight. They walked together, up along the cliffs that overlooked the town. The sky was clear, its pale blue light painting the lush green scenery. Where a harsh summer sun had shone, a gentle glow encompassed the region in soft, velvet light. She smiled, turning to face the boyfriend she'd wanted for so long; the one desire she'd had since that first summit, the one desire her father had tried to stop her from ever acquiring. Leaning in with her luscious, hot pink lips, she was speechless. Her eyelids fluttered, before she closed them; her hands reaching for his.

The rush of air forced her eyes open. She was falling, falling down away from the cliffs. He'd used her at her most vulnerable, taking advantage of her undying trust. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. As her neck snapped, she woke.

Gasping for air, she looked over. Dipper was looking at her, as if he'd seen everything.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just… " she trailed off. "I get nightmares sometimes, bad ones. I didn't wake you, did I?"

He chuckled slightly. "No, I was up already. Insomnia; can't sleep easily. It's pretty bad."

They smiled, each able to empathise with the other's predicament. Silently, Pacifica reached for the orange container she'd hidden under the bed. She offered it to Dipper, who accepted two. In return, he offered a bottle of water, with which they washed down the pills in a morbid toast of sorts.

"Well, goodnight, Pines." She gave him a teasing kiss on the lips, before biting her own and falling back into the depths of the covers.

"Goodnight, Paz." He smiled, closing his eyes.

He woke up, thinking he was still in the Shack; that what he thought he'd experienced was just a dream. He opened his eyes, only to find that he was in fact still in bed with Pacifica. Her golden hair lay over her shoulders, her eyes still closed. Getting up, he threw on the orange hoodie he'd left on the floor, before texting her. He didn't want to wake her, but he needed to get back to the house before Mabel got up. He didn't need her speculation, that was for sure.

He snuck in just as she woke up, pretending to make himself breakfast.

She yawned, walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Dipper. Didn't catch you last night, when did you get back?"

His eyes darted to the left. "Uh, like, late. Three maybe."

She arched an eyebrow. "You sure? Your bed was still made-"

"Yeah, I, uh, slept on the couch."

"-and you're still wearing the same clothes as yesterday." She looked at him. "Dipper, is there something you want to tell me? About something happening last night?"

He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. While Mabel may not have had the academic prowess of Dipper, she could certainly put two and two together; he wasn't really covering it up well. She pulled out her phone to text Wendy, before deciding against it. This was something she'd say in person, something she'd say when they met in a few minutes.

"You're certain he stayed the night?"

"Would I tell you if I wasn't?" Wendy looked at Mabel, questioning the accuracy of her statement. "Okay, yeah, but this time I really mean it. He came back in the morning, his bed was intact, he was wearing the same clothes."

She giggled to herself, as Wendy acknowledged the evidence behind the claim.

"Let's try talking to her; if he really did stay, she'd be jittery about it."

Mabel saw reason in the older girl's thinking, and nodded. "Operation 'Is Dipper Pines Sleeping With Pacifica Northwest' is a go!" She laughed," I need to think of a shorter name."

She pulled out her phone, dialling in Pacifica's number.

"Uh, hey Mabel-"

"Hey Pacifica! So we were going to get coffee or milkshakes or smoothies or whatever - you coming?"

"Yeah, uh, sure lemme just-"

"Great! I'll be there in a sec!"

She hung up, before taking Wendy's hand and practically dragging her along the road.

The three of them sat awkwardly in the diner booth, looking at each other. Each of them sipped their coffee in turn, without blinking, before Mabel finally broke the ice.

"So, Pacifica, what did you and Dipper get up to?"

She spat out her coffee, before trying to cover.

"Um, well, nothing, really, uh-"

"That," interrupted Wendy, "was the least convincing sentence I have ever heard. And I've had to listen to Dipper deny his crush on me." Leaning on the table, she looked into Pacifica's nervous, purple-shaded eyes. "So, Miss Northwest, what did you do with the other Pines?"

"We just watched a film together - nothing else!" Her perfect blue eyes darted between her two interrogators; one a gorgeous redhead, the other an overexcited brunette wearing a pair of faux glasses that somehow made her appear to Pacifica in a way she didn't recognise - attractive.

"Totally. You totally kissed him, and that's probably just the start." Wendy smirked, moving closer towards the nervous girl in front of her. "I'll ask one last time. What did you-"

"Alright, fine! He spent the night in my bed, but we didn't do anything else!"

Mabel laughed. "I knew it! When he came home in the same clothes, it was kind of obvious." She looked at the blushes on her cheeks, giggling. "You two make such a cute couple!"

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Alright, whatever. Just, don't spread it or anything; if this gets back to my parents, and it could in this town, I'll be dead by daylight."

Wendy and Mabel looked at each other, knowing that they had her cornered. "Deal," they said in unison.

"Also, tell us when you have sex." Mabel added, as Wendy looked at her in a mixture of intrigue and disgust. "What? It's something I wanna know."

Dipper was plugged in as if recharging some kind of social battery when they got back. Pacifica had found something to take care of, occupying herself while she thought about whatever chemistry she really had with him; while Wendy and Mabel had made their way back with milkshakes. Opening the door, they giggled on sight.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Somebody heard about last night, Dipstick."

They smirked.

"Whatever it is, it's not-"

"Face it, man. You're head over heels." Wendy laughed. "Aw, man, this is worse than when Robbie and Tambry got together."

"Uhm, what? Since when was this decided? We just started dating, calm down!"

She laughed, turning to leave. "Whatever, dude. It's clear she's like that with you."

As she flicked her hair behind her, he smiled. Maybe she was. Just maybe.

"You're not going to screw this one up, are you, Dipper?" Mabel looked at him seriously. "Not like when you got a bunch of girls' emails, and they all found out."

"Yeesh. That wasn't fun." He grimaced.

"Yeah. Try not to do that." She smiled. "There's also your extensive list of flaws, not to mention your inability to socialise without embarrassing yourself. But yeah, you got this bro."

He sighed, staring off into space. "Yeah, I got this."

She sat on the terrace, her hair blowing in the wind. She rested her legs on the railings, her black and white tracksuit sliding down slightly to reveal her perfect skin. Her shoes matched the pattern, three white stripes down the side; her ankles barely covered by her white cotton socks. It was slightly cold, yet still she persisted. Why did she punish herself like this? Because she felt like she wasn't good enough for him? Because of her name? She opened the container, swallowing one. Her mind needed peace, which was exactly what those drugs - those meds - gave her. Sighing, Pacifica closed her eyes and listened to the slowly fading birdsong around her.

She woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing. Still exhausted, she picked up.

"What's up, Dipper? You're interrupting my beauty sleep."

"As if you need it." He chuckled. "But seriously, you need to turn on your TV. Now."

She complied, but all that came up was an old sitcom. "I don't see anything."

"Channel 152, or just anything nationwide with news."

She flicked, only to see her father's face among four men on the screen.

"Preston Northwest was among four men threatened today in the hack on NBC. It is believed that the former multi-millionaire was targeted for his ties to criminal activity and organised crime. We will play the video now."

Pacifica said nothing as an animated Monopoly Man took to the screen, before looking directly at her.

"Hello there, innocent people of the world. We're here to help you. Today, we have four guests - James Bauer, Sam Sepiol, Donald Frump and Preston Northwest. Each of them have a valid reason to be here. Mr Bauer has exploited children all over the world, forcing them to make his products. Mr Sepiol has been selling your personal information from his websites, including LifeBook and Twitcher. Mr Frump has claimed bankruptcy four times in order to avoid paying the tax that helps vulnerable Americans whom he claims to love so much. Finally, Mr Northwest. Even his own daughter can't look him in the eye. He's been organising hits on his rivals, using whatever method he could to establish his status. Right now, he's in Vancouver, trying to flee our watchful eye. But we do not forget.

Our conditions are that you each dissolve your corporations, donating your assets to charity. Debts will be cancelled, and the people in your grasp will go free. Or, we can dump this mass of files the NSA so kindly collected for us. These terms are non-negotiable. Goodnight!"

She stood in front of the TV in shock. Could that really have happened? Her father, brought to his knees in front of the whole world; the one thing he'd always feared. Was it the fresh start she'd so desperately wanted? The iron fist finally rusting; a chance to return home? Time would tell, but it did put a smile on her face. Maybe she did have a future with Dipper; one where she didn't have to worry about her family interfering. One where she wasn't lonely. One where she was happy.

The doorbell rang. Answering it, she saw the reassuring sight of Dipper Pines, smiling.

"Thought you could do with some company."

She giggled, "Well, if that company means you."

"So, about that thing…" Dipper asked nervously, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She smiled at him. "Nah. I think," she said, opening the fridge, "we should just celebrate. Together."

He smiled as she pulled out a bottle of champagne, and two flutes. "Drink?"

She sat on the carpeted floor, wearing a grey hoodie he knew she wouldn't be seen dead in outside. Her head was resting on his shoulder, as the end credits rolled up the screen. She turned to him, smiling.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

He turned to her. "Why don't we get to know each other a bit better?"

She frowned. "I thought we knew each other well enough; what's missing?"

"Well, somebody still hasn't told me their natural hair colour."

She giggled, shoving him lightly. "Blonde, obviously."

"I can see your roots are different!"

"They've always been like that! Why would I dye my hair blonde?"

He looked at her, jokingly feigning suspicion. "I don't know; maybe you didn't like being, say, redheaded?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't try and project your previous crush on me. Anyway, what about you? Why does everyone call you Dipper? What's your actual name?"

He sighed, lifting his hat. Showing her the birthmark, she laughed slightly.

"Can't believe I never noticed that. Explains why you always wear hats." She snatched the hat from him, giggling. "It's cute, Dipstick. Anyway, your turn."

"Okay," he laughed, "how long did you have a crush on me?"

Her face went slightly red. "Well, uh… Roughly two years. Three if you count that time I awkwardly hugged you."

"Yeah, but you paid me to pretend that never happened." He smiled. "I guess you're going to ask the same thing; I wanted to ask you before you left for Canada. Never got the chance." She looked at him, knowing he'd had ample chance. "Okay, never got past the burdening anxiety of asking you out. It's just… You were the most popular girl in town, still, and I was just Dipper Pines."

She smiled, hugging him. "You know, Dipper Pines is more than enough for me."

"So, you have incredibly low standards?"

"You prick," she giggled, "Learn to take a compliment."

He laughed, before he noticed what was rolling on the TV.

"Preston Northwest has been arrested by Canadian authorities following the massive data dump which included countless emails detailing the disgraced businessman's dealings with many major players in the organised crime circuit. It also included extensive illegal surveillance on his daughter, and proof of extensive tax evasion."

He turned it up, as Pacifica watched nervously, reaching for Dipper's hand.

"If he is convicted, he could spend up to twenty-five years in a federal prison."

He turned to her.

"We can turn this off, if you want."

"No. Leave it there. He deserves to rot away for what he did." She sounded bitter, and tears were forming in his eyes.

He knew that she hated talking about her past, and he felt bad for merely guiding towards the subject.

"We don't need to-"

"Yes, we do, because if you want to date me, you need to know me, Pines." A tear rolled down her cheek. "It's something I don't normally talk about, but you need to hear it."


	2. Chapter 2 (Fixed)

**There have been some issues with the chapter layout. Apologies in advance if paragraphs repeat, there is some weird bug in the app at the moment.**

2006

The young Pacifica Northwest wandered through the halls of the old mansion, her eyes meandering through the paintings of her ancestors.

Future Northwests - Heed the warnings.

Oblivious, she continued, before she came to her father's study. Walking in, she immediately noticed the look of disappointment on his face; the looks of irritation fading into view from the mysterious men he was meeting.

"Pacifica, honey, what have I said about Dad's study?"

"But-"

He rang the bell he kept in his pocket.

"Dad-"

"No. You knew the rules."

The butler arrived promptly, escorting the young Northwest down the steps, away from the study. Dragging her by the wrist, he tied her to the board her father had installed so many years ago.

"Please, don't do this. You don't have to do this!"

He placed the Egyptian cotton over her face.

"Yes, I do, Miss Northwest. Know I take no pleasure in this."

He turned the water on. Smothering her, choking her. She writhed, trying to find some give in the perfect knots embedding in her mind. Nothing. She knew she wasn't drowning, she'd been here before, she felt like she was. But not just water.

Anger. Emptiness. What was the word for what he was doing to her? Torture, but not for information. Indoctrination. Some kind of mind manipulation. She couldn't give in, giving in would be too easy; if she gave in it could all be over. That nagging voice in the back of her head burned away at whatever resistance she had left.

All she remembered was hatred. That's why she chose not to remember it; why she shut herself away to the class her parents wanted her to be. She was lost, the real Pacifica Northwest locked away in a prison she had given in to.

2015

"Wow. I, uh, I never knew."

"Why would anyone expect you to?" She tried to force a smile, but her eyes betrayed her, their tears trickling away down her damp face. "Nobody outside my family and the butler ever knew." He looked at her, pity in his eyes, guilt which consumed him for everything that had happened since. "Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault."

"Pacifica, I-"

"I know what you're going to say, Dipper, and I don't want to hear it." She wiped her eyes. "All you need to know is that, well, Dipper Pines, I love you. Now you know, well, about me. Who I am. And, well, if you want to end it, I won't blame you. You'll never see me again-"

He stopped her, kissing her.

"Why would I ever want that, Pacifica? Your father tried to make you someone you're not, and you broke free. That's all I care about. You're better than he ever will be." He winked. "Maybe someday, you'll make a great parent."

She laughed, not a forced one like she'd attempted before, but a genuine, choked laugh.

"You're too cheeky for your own good, Pines." She giggled. "That's one reason I like you."

"Aw, Pacifica," he smiled, "I like me too."

"Come on," she smiled, "Let's get you back home before your sister asks any questions."

"You're- You're sure you don't want me to spend the night?" He felt nervous, as if he'd been inadequate for her.

"Oh, no, I'd love you to spend the night. It's just, well, I'd prefer us to be on good terms with your sister." She beamed at him, suggestively winking. "Maybe tomorrow, Dipstick."

He laughed. "I'm sure she won't mind that much, Blondie." His arms wrapped around her. "Plus, she already knows about us."

"Whatever, Pines." She giggled. "Tomorrow, I promise. But, for now, go home."

He moved to say something, but she stopped him.

"Dipper, please. I need tonight."

"Okay. But, please, talk to me if you need to."

She smiled, the tinge of bitterness familiarising itself with her lips.

"Goodnight, Dipstick."

He looked back over his shoulder. While she had told him about her past by choice, he couldn't help but feel that he'd breached her privacy. He was scared; worried about her. She was vulnerable, he'd opened up a wall she'd reinforced for a reason.

He sighed. Maybe some alone time would help him as well. Walking along the sodden road, he smiled in the light shower of rain. She was everything he'd imagined, and still better.

Pacifica watched him leave through the clouded window. Droplets rolled down the fragile glass, mirroring the tears from her eyes. Had she done the right thing, letting him go? Was she pushing away?

Should have asked him to stay, she thought. Being alone wouldn't do anything but hurt her, leave her alone with her demons. She smiled slightly, biting back her pain.

Why had she decided to talk about it? In that instant, she could have lost her first, true friend. The first person to look at her, and see past the facade her parents had forced upon her from such a young age. The first person who tried to make her someone better than her parents, someone who offered her a choice.

No, he had deserved to know. How could he really love her, if all he loved was the mask she wore? Would she have been happy, or would the all-severing wave of loneliness breach even that barricade?

She sighed. There would be no rest for her tonight; yet her mind was relieved. He has accepted her for who she was, not for who she pretended to be. Whatever he did, whatever he said, he would mean it. He wouldn't merely describe the mask she wore.

Crashing onto her bed, she took off the jeans and hoodie. It was still hot, her silken top sticking to her skin, yet all she could do was turn up the A-C to the degree where the heat it produced negated the cool air it spat out. Closing her eyes, she fell into the abyss.

She recognised the room immediately. She'd returned just earlier today. The room her father had hidden, but made accessible enough to brainwash her. She looked over at the familiar knots, and the red ribbon that kept her bound. The shower turned on, water descending as if in slow motion onto her face. The towel was pressed into her face, and she closed her eyes as she waited.

She opened her eyes. No towel. No water. Turning to Dipper, she remembered he wasn't there. She'd sent him home, asked to be alone. Pacifica Northwest, the massive let-down. If only he was, maybe she'd feel better about herself. Maybe she'd have someone to talk to, which she'd never had before. Someone who listened, someone who always tried to see good in people.

Dipper Pines lay awake, as he did most nights. Tonight, however, was different. Had he done the right thing, following her instructions? He knew how much she hated the fear of being alone; he'd left her by herself when she was on the brink of tearing herself apart. He sighed, making his choice. Swinging his legs out of the bed, he dressed himself in his jacket and hat, shoving fresh clothes into his backpack. Creeping down the stairs, he slowly pulled the door open, cursing Stan for not oiling the hinges. Outside, the rain was still light, but darkness covered the forest like a blanket.

The road was illuminated by the gentle glow of the moon, seeping through the rainclouds. The distant villa, a single light left on. He counted the steps, smiling slightly. Nervousness clung to him like a shadow, yet he kept moving. The solid, oiled oak gate stood before him, silently opening the path to the mahogany door. Before, the Northwest family had ensured that the gate was locked, isolating themselves away from the town. Pacifica had made a different choice, choosing instead to allow the town to make herself a better person.

He knocked, softly. It wouldn't have been enough to wake her, but she would hear it nonetheless.

"Do you know what time- oh, Dipper," she began. "Why are you here?"

"I just thought, well, I didn't want you to be lonely." He smiled nervously again, willing the words to say themselves. "I know you asked me to go, but I-"

She stopped him, choosing instead to simply hug him. She pulled him tightly, pushing her chest into his.

"I'm glad you came," she beamed, "and I don't care what I said, I was being stupid, Dipstick." She giggled slightly, for the first time since he'd left. "Wanna watch a movie?"

The pillows were soft and comfortable, enough so that Dipper couldn't understand why she insisted on using his shoulder in their place. Nonetheless, he thought it was cute. The credits rolled as she yawned, stretching her arms up.

"Coming to bed, Pines?" She smiled, baring some skin from under her nightgown.

He laughed, before tackling her into the bed. She giggled, pulling him towards her until her chest pushed into his. Whispering into his ear, she smiled. "You're lucky you're cute, Dipstick. Nobody else would get away with that." She kissed him gently on the cheek. "Goodnight, Pines."

He smiled back, rolling onto the other side of the bed. "Goodnight, Paz."

She woke up the next morning, late. She'd been awake for half the night, no wonder she'd slept through half the morning. Looking over, she heard a snore like an adorable little lawnmower. She smiled. He was still there this time.

She slid on her robe and slippers, walking to the kitchen. She'd had to learn how to cook on her first summer back in Gravity Falls; gone were the chefs and waiters of the Northwest Mansion. It hadn't been easy, but she was impressed with how far she'd gone. Hopefully, he would be too. She pulled out the bacon from the fridge, taking off the plastic wrapping. It was fresh, Danish. Smoked. It cut like butter under the razor-sharp tungsten knife she'd bought for herself last summer. Taking out the eggs, she cracked them on the glass rim of the bowl. Three yolks looked back at her from their basin, before they were whisked away in a flurry of steel.

Lighting the cooker, she noticed a familiar face watching her from the doorway.

"I didn't know you could cook." He smiled.

"Yeah, well, maybe there's more to me than meets the eye, Dipper Pines." She giggled. "What can I get you on this fine morning?"

He chuckled. "I don't suppose you've got any bacon and eggs, do you?"

"Maybe," she smirked, "but it'll cost you." She wrapped her arms around him, planting her lips on his. Closing her eyes, Pacifica smiled. "Mhm, that ought to cover it."

Laughing, she poured the oil on the pan. Frying the bacon, she watched as Dipper made coffee, safe in the knowledge that he had no idea what he was doing. He was cute, and dorky. Adorably so.

She had sat next to him, watching as he ate. She'd done an amazing job with the eggs, and the bacon wasn't bad either. Make a mental note of her skills, he thought. Pacifica Northwest, Gravity Falls' former mean girl, cooks a mean breakfast. He smiled at her, happy when she beamed back. Despite the obvious fact that he was late for everyone and everything, he was unusually calm. Maybe it was something about Pacifica, something about her making him feel safe. Letting him be happy.

They were interrupted by the gentle tone of the doorbell, heralding the arrival of a visitor. She went to open it, finding Wendy standing in front of her.

"Oh, uh, hi Wendy," she stuttered, "What brings you here?"

She arched an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Alright, fine, yes he's here too. So?"

"Mabel wanted to know where he went," she laughed, "I bet her five bucks you'd both be here. Anyway, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it." She looked at her watch. "You've got about fifteen minutes before a giggling mess descends on this place. Good luck." Turning to leave, she grabbed a rasher from Dipper, who had walked to the door after Pacifica had answered it. "Whoever cooked this, it's pretty good," she said through a mouthful.

He put on his jacket, pulling the soft fabric of the hood over his head.

"You know you can tag along if you want, right?"

She laughed. "Nah, I've taken more than enough of your time; spend some with your sister." She bit her lower lip, slightly purple from her designer makeup. "Besides, you get to spend another evening with me. If you want."

"Sounds like a deal," he smiled, as she kissed his cheek. "See you, then. Maybe this afternoon?"

"Whatever, Pines." She giggled. "Better have something fun planned."

It had only been an hour since he'd left, but it felt like many more. So this is what boredom feels like, she thought cynically. She'd scrolled through lists after lists of shows aimlessly, without the intention of actually watching any. It just wasn't the same, watching it without him.

What was that show he always wanted to watch? Supernatural? Seemed fitting, given that he was always talking about the supernatural. Maybe that would occupy her, at least until the afternoon. She clicked on the remote, loading the first episode. Laying back on the bed, she frowned. Would it really have been a bad thing to go with him? Maybe they would have got some looks, some background chatter; but would that really matter? If she was serious about him, it surely wouldn't. But, then again, what if her parents found out? Her father may have been busy sifting through emails and papers as he tried to find some legal loophole to wrangle, but what about her mother? Not a true Northwest, but may as we have been. Cold, calculating, fake. Everything about her family made her shiver.

On the other hand, what could they do that would be so damaging? Would they really be able to prise them apart? To stop her from going back, from seeing friends, seeing people who may as well have been family? Her family might have belonged in hell, but they weren't the Kings and Queens of it.

She sighed, watching the title card flash. Maybe, her parents wouldn't mind or even notice that she was dating Dipper Pines. Maybe he wasn't their ideal boyfriend for her, but she loved him, and that was all that mattered. Did anything else really matter?

Her mind flicked back to the show. It was interesting; maybe if she wasn't so anxious about Dipper, she'd have been able to enjoy it. She sighed, switching back to the home screen. It would be more fun to watch it with him; it was what he'd wanted to watch, after all. She felt like she was cheating, honestly, watching without him.

What was he doing this morning anyway? Maybe one of those monster hunts he obsessed about; his adorable dorkiness really shined there. She smiled, thinking of the first one they'd been on together. It hadn't been by choice, obviously, but it was probably the best thing to happen to her. She might not have felt like it straight away, given that she'd found out the truth about her family; she'd even had a bad argument with the first person who meant something to her. Still, she'd stood by his side against her parents for the first time; made a true friend for the first time.

She stared off dreamily. Lying on her front, her legs crossed above her back, she rested her head on her arms.

Maybe, her parents wouldn't mind or even notice that she was dating Dipper Pines. Maybe he wasn't their ideal boyfriend for her, but she loved him, and that was all that mattered. Did anything else really matter?

"It really was that night, Dipstick." She smiled to herself. "For me at least. You still haven't told me when it was for you."

She tilted her head, looking at the empty space beside her. Sighing, she checked her phone again, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted to do. Still nothing. She looked away, flicking her eyes back when she heard it ping.

 _Thought you might want to get something for lunch with Mabel and Wendy - Pizza place, u in? Will pick up from yours in 10 if you r_

She smiled. Typical Dipper, never saying anything too extreme even if they were dating.

 _Sure - will get ready. C u soon x_

She searched her wardrobe, before settling on a pretty, crimson dress, with a tiger-print black overlay. She'd put curlers in her hair, which hadn't been given much time to set in. They'd only done half a job, but it still suited her. The blonde-black strands danced around her shoulders, reaching as far as her waist, with the darkened roots popping up her bangs. She slung a black trench coat over her shoulders, leaving her dress only visible from the front.

The doorbell rang its rhythmic jingle.

"Open, Pines!" She laughed. "I thought you learnt from last time you picked me up."

"Are you in the bloody shower again?" He chuckled, "I wouldn't mind that much if you're getting out soon."

"You wish," she giggled, "I'm on my way down." He stared like a fish, fresh out of water. "Something wrong, Dipstick?"

"It's, just… well, uh," he stuttered, as she smirked. "You do know we're just going to a pizza joint, right?"

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Dipper, do you even know me? It's, like, my personality to be the best-dressed person in the room. Even if it is a pizza joint."

He laughed. "You sound just like the old Pacifica."

She giggled, punching him on the arm. "Whatever, Pines. Let's not keep your old flame waiting."

They sat together on the bench by the cliff, holding hands.

"That was nice," she smiled. "Better than I expected."

He smiled back, before she kissed him on the cheek. "I'd love to, honestly. Enjoyed breakfast more, though."

She winked suggestively. "Anytime, Dipstick." She looked at the sky, its blueness saturating as the sun descended slowly. "We should probably get back," she said, staring off into space.

"Or," he suggested, "we could stay here a bit longer?"

She laughed. "Sure, if that's what you want. It's nice up here." She leant on his shoulder again. "Plus, quality time together."

The sky was ablaze by the time they finally returned, elongated red fingers reaching towards the darkened fringes. She'd let her arm rest on his shoulders, with her head leaning against his soft hair. Walking between the twin pines at the gate to the Mystery Shack, she smiled, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Pines. See you tomorrow, if you want." She turned toward the setting sun, silhouetted by its light.

"Goodnight, Pacifica." He whispered, smiling slightly.

It was roughly a week until it happened. Pacifica and Dipper had gone out time and time again, spending most of their time together; while still doing their best nonot to cut out their friends. Mabel had talked with her old friends, but still felt a bit lonely without Dipper; with him spending most nights at Pacifica's, the attic was becoming more lonely than anything. And Wendy, well, she was just Wendy. Doing whatever with the friends she'd had since they'd first come to the small Oregon town, happy to spend time with the twins too if they were around.

Not much had changed up to then. The town ran normally; well at least as normally as Gravity Falls could. Mabel went on with her extravagant projects, using up enough glitter to drown an army; Dipper went on the occasional hunt for some mythical beast he'd read about in the journals; Pacifica did whatever she felt like, which was normally just binge-watching Netflix or going for runs. It's unlikely that any of them had suspected what would happen, and if they had, they would have dismissed it as fantasy.

Pacifica and Dipper were watching together when they saw.

"We interrupt the scheduled programming to bring breaking news - Preston Northwest has been found dead in his prison cell at Stateville. More to follow."

Dipper turned to look at her, ready to inquire if she was alright. Already, she'd dismissed him with a nod. She'd hated the man, but still, did he deserve this? Oof course he had, he'd never even deserved to be a father. Would he even have acknowledged if it had been her? He'd never really noticed her before, just dismissing her when she needed him. How he'd humiliated her at nearly every family gathering or event. She wouldn't shed more than a single tear for him in grief, but maybe more in pity. After all, he had all the money in the world, but happiness eluded him. He couldn't even enjoy his own daughter; as if something was missing in his life despite having all he ever wanted.

She hugged the boy next to her, sobbing quietly into his shoulder, before realising what she was doing.

"Oh, uh… I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

He hugged her back, kissing her cheek gently. "Don't be, it's fine."

"No, really, I shouldn't… should keep up… appearances." She choked on her words, before breaking down again, as Dipper hugged her.

Mabel and Wendy were working the counter when they saw it. On the little screen in the centre of the wall, which might have displayed CCTV if they had had any.

"Oh shit," Wendy gasped, "Do you think she's okay?"

"Psh, she'll be fine, she's got Dipper for company." Wendy shot her a look. "Okay, _maybe_ we should check on her."

She rang the number Pacifica had given her all those years ago, when they had left for the first time. No answer.

"Hey, uh, Pacifica, how are you?" Bad question, she knew she was probably not great. "Uh, what I meant to say was, well, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here. I mean, Dipper's there too, and he's a much better listener, but yeah, you get the idea. Anyway, call me back! Bye!" Did she say who she was? "Uh, also, it's me, Mabel. Dipper's sister."

She turned back to Wendy, who was struggling to stifle her laughter. "You sound so much like him. Even nailed that anxiety."

"Well," she grimaced, "that could not have gone any worse. At all."

She turned back to the bright pink sweater she'd been decorating, lifting it up to find that the glitter had decided not to stick to the yarn.

"Aw, fuck."

She lay in the bed, unable to sleep. She couldn't accept that he was gone, forever, no matter how much she had hated him. Still, she thought, it was his own fault for breaking the law. Her eyes wandered over to Dipper, still awake beside her. He'd turned away from her, not wanting to disturb her; it was a kind gesture, but she could still tell that he was awake.

"Dipper?"

He turned over. "Yeah?"

"Can't sleep. Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," he smiled, "Why, did you want a cuddle?"

She laughed slightly, punching his arm. "You're lucky you're cute, Pines."

They were snuggled up next to each other, Pacifica once again using Dipper as a pillow. He'd put his arm around her, gently pulling her towards him; her golden hair cascaded like a waterfall over his shoulders. She felt safe, a far contrast to the crippled vulnerability she'd felt earlier. Here, next to her first true friend, could anything touch her any more? Her father was gone, and with him went his connections. No backroom deals to bring her back, no hiding her away if she disobeyed. Of course, her mother could try, but without Preston she could do very little about anything. Of course, according to him, it hadn't been her place to interfere in his wares. He'd just written her off as another asset, the same he'd done to his daughter.

She sighed, kissing Dipper again. Dwell not on the future, she thought, but live in the present. The present, where it was just her and Dipper. Watching another film together, in a warm, comfortable bed. The dim lights flickered, as did the screen. He got up, slightly surprised as the power died completely. It was the middle of the summer, and power cuts were a thing, but not out here. Something was happening out in the world, far away from Gravity Falls.

"Scared of the dark, Pines?" She whispered. "Be careful, it might bite you." She laughed, before kissing him again. "Relax, it's just overheating in the station. It'll be back on soon. Besides, now I get to cuddle you."

He laughed, rolling on top of her, kissing her briefly, before she pushed him back, putting her on top of him. Leaning towards him, she pressed her lips to his. Gently, she pushed her tongue in, before teasing him with her eyes.

The power flickered back on, and Pacifica slowly peeled herself off of her lover. The light of the screen returned, and she grinned at him, willing to tease him again, with her tongue and lips this time. She giggled slightly, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Dipstick."

"Night, Paz." He shot back, running his hand through her soft hair. She smiled, closing her eyes as she rolled over.

She tried to keep up the normal act. Of course, she didn't say anything; her father hated the press with a passion, something which must have rubbed off on her; she still couldn't hide every tear. It would have been suspicious if she didn't cry at all, and she didn't need people digging into her past, but was it really worth it? The man had his demons, yes, but he was also a monster. All around her, her world was falling apart. Everything she'd understood to be normal, everything she'd expected to have, was all crumbling to pieces before her eyes.

Why had everything happened? Her father had made shady dealings with shady people, but was that really enough to make him kill himself? Or was everyone just too scared to ask any questions? Maybe. Whatever it was, she had nothing to do with it, wanted nothing to do with it. Was the blame with that group, the Monopoly Man demanding her father to obey? They'd given him some unreasonable demands, sure, but it was his choice to refuse them. His choice, to continue the cycle if corruption that had encircled him from the start.

Pacifica Northwest sighed. His past had caught up with him, that was all. She turned on the TV, watching the news again as she did in her ritual to maintain control; or at least its illusion. This time, however, her screen spat static. A monotone ringing perforated her eardrums, while a face formed in the white noise.

"Companies control the world. They control you. They make every choice you think you do. One such company is the SMB corporation, the largest conglomerate in the American continent. They control your power, your water, your Internet, your computers." It wasn't a face, it was a mask. An image, someone she'd seen in a film a long time ago. "They lie to you daily. Today, that ends. They have eight hours to donate ten million dollars to a select group of charities, or we will dissolve them. Bonsoir."

It faded away, their blank, shocked faces reflected in the black mirrors of their screens. The power cuts made sense now. SMB was the largest company in the entire continental market; Pacifica had been little informed about economics, but she knew that if it was to fall, the impact would be massive. First her father, then her life, then the world around her. Was everything changing? What would happen now, not just to her but to everyone else?

She shook her head, ignoring what she had just heard. She was here with Dipper Pines, her boyfriend. Just thinking that felt weird, like a dream come true. The least she could do was enjoy it. She turned to look him in the eyes, smiling with childish innocence.

"So, Dipper Pines," she smirked, "Do you love me?"

He felt her cheek with his hand, smiling. "I love you, Pacifica."

She laughed slightly, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you too, cutie."


	3. Chapter 3 (Time Jump)

When did the world start falling apart? It seemed like so long ago, when Dipper had come back, when the first messages went out across the nation. It hadn't been as everyone has envisioned, with all the flames and fire if hell, but rather fun if anything. It had been tough sometimes, but there were rewards. Dipper Pines, after all, was something she'd always wanted to happen to her but never expected.

That summer had flown past far faster than anyone could have anticipated, leaving them behind in the dust. He was already packing to leave, albeit reluctantly. They'd promised to call each other, even with all the stress that being sixteen would bring, but both worried that the other might not. Despite the fact that both felt they loved each other, Pacifica had never shaken the feeling that it could just be summer love, to be severed by the wave of time. Dipper, on the other hand, was scared that she'd move on. After all, he thought, she was the prettiest girl in Gravity Falls. She had more than a wide arrangement of potential boyfriends to choose from back home, no doubt better than him. Why was he so special to her? No, he thought, not ruining another relationship with my overthinking.

They'd held hands all the way to the bus stop. Pacifica was ready to leave for Vancouver as well, but was waiting until after the twins left. She wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. Stan, Wendy, Ford; all were with them at the stop. The old bus was moving down the road in the distance, as the annual goodbye routine repeated.

What had happened next? There had been something. It was foggy, fractured even. Something, something ringing. Stan's phone? Likely.

"Yes, this is Stan Pines… emergency number? What… are you sure? Oh… I understand, yes, I'll tell them."

Something bad had happened. Some driver flicking his eyes away from the road to look at the picture his girlfriend had sent him, some jaywalker with his headphones in. Whoever it was, he wished they were dead. His parents, gone in an instant. What were the last words he'd said to them? He couldn't remember. He'd been transferred to Gravity Falls High, but Pacifica had put him in for her school in Vancouver. She'd called him daily, checking how he was coping. It was the only light in his darkness, the only way he could cope. He knew she actually knew what it was like, even if her father had been a heartless bastard. Not like everyone else, who pretended but couldn't begin to imagine.

Was it any better? Maybe being away from family made him feel homesick, but he wasn't alone. He was staying with Pacifica in her apartment, numb to the outside world. He'd smile, pretend he was fine. Watching the world burn around him. He looked out of the window, the little globes of rain reflecting in his eyes. He was going for his first day tomorrow. Nerve-wracking, yes, but he wasn't alone. He had Pacifica, someone who seemed to give up the world for him. Still, it wasn't like before. They'd grown closer to each other, but in that short time they'd also rapidly grown up. Nothing like the grim reality of life and death to sober you up, he thought.

The lock turned, and a familiar voice half-sang from the hallway.

"Hey, Dipstick. I'm back." She walked toward him, placing her dripping jacket on the hook by the door. "How you feeling?"

He faked a smile, but she could see the anguish in his eyes. Sixteen years may have been enough to make an adult, but he still felt like a helpless child. "I'm alright, Paz. How about you?"

"School's school, I guess." She sighed. "I missed you, you know."

She hugged him as his smile turned slightly genuine. "Well, I'll be there tomorrow. You," He smirked, "better be there too."

She laughed. "Wouldn't leave you for the world, Pines."

He gripped her hand, yearning for her reassuring smile. He'd slept very little last night, lying awake next to her. The haunting, bleak doors stood before him, but she led him forward. Into the homeroom, where the class was still sorting through their equipment. Did they pay him any attention? Maybe. He didn't notice, keeping his eyes on the girl who'd been with him for so long now. They were in this together, weren't they?

She sat down, indicating for him to sit next to her. He followed, smiling nervously. She laughed slightly, dragging him by the fabric of his shirt. Noticing the staring eyes of a boy at the back, she winked, before kissing Dipper on the lips. Pushing her lips into his, she closed her eyes, before they were interrupted by a stereotypical Canadian teacher. This was going to be better than he expected, he thought.

She'd already managed to fall asleep five times that day. Dipper had covered for her, writing copies of his notes in her book, but eventually someone would notice the mess of perfect, shimmering golden hair lying on the desk.

"Miss Northwest, are you paying attention?"

"Uh… what? Um…"

"If you fall asleep again, I'm giving you detention. Keep up."

The boy she'd made fun of earlier sniggered from the back, only to become silent when she glared with him. She smiled, leaning on Dipper's shoulder as she always did.

"I'll throw you in there too, Pines. Don't cover for her."

He rolled his eyes, synchronised with her.

"Wouldn't mind that," he whispered to her, making her laugh slightly.

The bell rang, signalling release from the daily prison.

"You go ahead, Pines, I'll catch up." She smiled, before turning away to her group of friends. Not unlike many people she'd have associated with back before he knew her. He sighed. Turning to walk back to her apartment, he put his headphones on, switching off from the outside world.

She sighed, watching him walk away. Was she just repeating her old, destructive cycles again? No, she was just making friends, nothing else. He would be fine, she thought.

"Hey, PZ, you coming?"

"Yeah, just a sec."

She turned, hastily walking towards her retreating group. Maybe she'd get him something; maybe he'd like that. Just so he still remembered that she cared.

"So, you got me this?" He was smirking slightly. "Cashmere?"

"I thought, you know, since we're dating, you could replace that old jacket?" She smiled. "Try it on."

He frowned, slightly offended. "So, this jacket isn't good enough for you?"

"No, Dipper, I-"

"Do I - embarrass you? Honestly, Paz, are you ashamed of me?" He rolled his eyes. "Well, what else could I expect from you, huh. Pacifica Northwest, even the best isn't good enough for her-"

"You're not the best, Dipper!" She snapped. "You could at least be grateful I got you something? But no, just go and assume away, Pines, because that's all you do. Never appreciate how good you have it, huh."

They glared at each other, before Dipper realised what he'd just said. The one thing he should have never said, the one thing that he knew would bring tears to her eyes.

"I'm - I'm so sorry - I didn't mean -"

"Yeah, you did, Dipstick. You knew exactly what you meant."

"Please-"

"No. I don't want to see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. I understand. Sorry."

That seemed like so long ago. Maybe because it was. He'd lost track of time, letting himself fester in his emotions. He was to transfer back to Gravity Falls High before Christmas. Maybe it really was just seasonal; his hormones messing with him to let him think that the feeling could last forever. He sighed, packing his bags in the hotel room she'd rented for him since they broke up. Was it his fault? Did he let them tear themselves apart? He wiped away the tear forming in the corner of his eye, wondering if she ever thought of him.

She watched him from the cafe opposite the station, wearing an old hoodie. Her old purple sunglasses hid her tears from sight, their salt-marked streaks glimmering in the sunlight. She'd put in for a transfer too, following him back to Gravity Falls a semester later. While they weren't dating anymore, she still maintained a fragment of hope that they might just still remain friends, of sorts. She really had been naive, letting him into everything she knew. Was this really what she believed? Did it matter? Not if lying to herself enough times would result in her believing it. A sweet, easy to swallow, little white lie, releasing her from the chains of pain and heartbreak that tied her down. With raindrops rolling down the screen between them, she sighed. First love was tough, huh, she thought. Watching him step aboard the old Greyhound, another tear rolled onto her cheek.

"Goodbye for now, Dipper Pines."

It was three full months before she transferred. Three months of torture, agony, wondering what she could have done differently. Was it her fault, that she'd lost him? She still had a part of her she hadn't tried to smother. She loved him, in some distant, long buried corner of her mind. Maybe long lost, too, but this gave her hope. What reasons were there to stay? The only reason she'd left behind her old life was because of her father, and her father was long gone.

She was staying in the same place she'd been last summer, the modern prison. Haunted, yes, by the ghost of relationships past. Everywhere she looked, she was reminded by the burning flames of her memories. Its idyllic, whitewashed walls turned in her mind to a warzone, an emotional wasteland devoid of light. Burning around her, it reached out to her, almost stroking her cheek. Taunting her, even. She wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

Dipper Pines slouched in the uncomfortable wooden board they'd called a chair. Homeroom was always a pain, sitting at the back next to the empty chair. Transferring late was definitely a pain. He sipped the flask he'd hidden in his jacket, grimacing slightly as the bitter liquid scoured his throat. He didn't have a problem, he thought to himself, you're over her. It helped him avoid the idea that he'd been the reason behind it all. Maybe because he had, ignoring what she'd trusted him to remember.

First day back was never going to be easy, but he hadn't expected this to walk through the door. Blonde mess, her hair curled down below her shoulders. Purple jacket, brown fur boots. Pacifica Northwest. What was she doing back here? Ready to break both their hearts again? Or were they both already broken, beyond repair?

Pacifica looked over at the boy sitting at the back of the room. He'd changed a little, but still mostly as she'd remembered him. Still cute, but wearing his hat lower over his darkened eyes. Nervously, she walked over to the chair beside his, nearly forgetting to wear a scowl on her face as she did so.

"Does she have to sit next to me?" he growled, with no response from the teacher at the front.

"Cheer up, Pines, " she retorted, "At least you don't have to sit next to you."

"Oh, so that's how you feel. Why did you come back down here anyway, looking to torture me again?"

She was hurt slightly, but did her best to hide it. "Oh, please, living with you was torture enough. No matter how much time I spent with you, never was enough, was it?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the annoyed teacher standing in front of their desks. "You two done? Since you clearly get on so well, you'll be pleased to hear that your timetables cross exactly three times today. Now, shut up!"

They both turned red as the class giggled, before shrinking back into their seats. It was going to be a long day.

The sky had turned blood red by the time that the bell rang. Sighing, Dipper opened his locker, only to jump when the door slammed with a loud clang.

"Hey Pines," she said, chewing a piece of bubblegum. "Going somewhere?"

He looked her dead in the eyes. "Leave me alone, Paz."

"Aww, come on, I know you missed me." She smiled slightly. "Even just a little bit?"

Dipper looked away, sheepish. "Alright, maybe."

"Well, maybe," she giggled slightly, "you could come over to my place?"

They burst through the door, throwing off their jackets and boots while kissing each other with a furious passion. She smiled as she pulled off his shirt, feeling his back with her smooth, perfectly manicured hands. Giggling slightly, she playfully shoved him onto her bed, unbuttoning her blue-green blouse to reveal perfectly toned skin and a black, silken bra.

"Like what you see, Pines?" She smiled.

They lay on the red silk bedsheets, looking up at the stars through the skylight above them.

"Imagine what your dad would think, if he knew that I was your first."

She looked at him, with a tinge of annoyance in her eyes. "Dude, real buzzkill." It faded away, as her eyes began to sparkle again. "I'm sure he'd hate it, Pines, but he can't do anything about it anymore, can he?"

He looked into the universe hidden within her perfect eyes. "I guess not."

 ** _Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the others, but I needed to push the timeframe ahead and had no idea how else to do it._** ** _Next update may take a while, given that it is exam season for the next four months._**


End file.
